


A fairy's protection

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: Maribat March 2021 [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Kwami Shenanigans, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: But who's protecting who?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Maribat March 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188773
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sabine asked as the taxi pulled up to the bakery.

“Maman, you’ve been asking me that about everything I’ve done since losing my vision. Yes, I’m sure this is a good idea.” Marinette says exasperatedly.

Tom gave his daughter a pitiful look, “Sweetheart, your mother is just wor… ”

“Worried about me. I know.” Marinette interrupted, causing Tom and Sabine to give each other worried looks.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Marinette claims before entering the taxi.

Her trip from the 21st arrondissement, Paris, France to Gotham, New Jersey, America wasn’t as bad as she had thought it would be.

Once she collected all of her luggage, that wasn’t much, Marinette left the airport and walked into an empty alleyway. She checked the area for any form of energy, but having found none, Marinette asked Kaalki to open a portal to her new home.

The ‘new home’, was an old apartment building that borders the edge of a shopping district. It is a five-story building that Marinette had bought and renovated during her time as the independent designer MDC, with the money she had made before being forced to retire.

It was originally supposed to be the first MDC boutique, the first floor specifically being renovated to be a store.

The second floor was built to be her workroom, with extra storage and workbenches.

The other three floors were renovated to be living quarters. This included the Masterbedroom, Masterbath, two guest bedrooms, a full bathroom, the kitchen, dining room, living room, and a study.

However plans change, and due to what Marinette and the kwami have labeled the incident, Marinette could no longer see. Instead of sight, she uses a white cane and focuses on different energies to ‘see’.

She decided to retire from being MDC and told her parents what to type to email and inform her clients. Meaning the plan for MDC’s first boutique was thrown in the trash.

Marinette not being one to give up still moved to Gotham and into her apartment building. She simply changed what she planned on selling.

The kwamis had thrown random ideas back and forth till they settled on opening up a flower shop. An idea that Marinette easily agreed to.

During her first month in Gotham, Marinette and the kwamis turned the second floor into a greenhouse so she can grow plants herself. If they happened to use magic to speed up the plant growing process, then no one needed to know.

The flower shop was called Jardin de fées (fairy garden). She not only sold flowers but also sold tea mixture and baked goods. All of which Marinette and the kwamis prepared and made themselves, from arranging the flowers, grinding the tea leaves and herbs, to baking the snacks and treat.

Three months into Marinette living in Gotham and her flower shop was surprisingly doing pretty well. When the shop was open, there were always customers moving about and ordering flowers for loved ones or special occasions.

Marinette hadn’t even run into any trouble while being in the city.

Of course, the moment she mentioned the lack of trouble to the kwamis, a crash was heard on her roof.

Marinette moved to the door that leads to the roof, reaching out her own energy to check for any trouble, Marinette let out a gasp at her observation. She quickly grabbed her medkit before exiting the building onto the roof and starting to attend to the person’s injuries.

The person had multiple cuts as well as a knife stuck in their lower abdomen.

“Hey. Can you hear me?” Marinette asked as calmly as she could. She could freak out about this later.

The person gave Marinette a grunt of acknowledgment.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’m gonna treat these wounds before you bleed out. Ok?” Marinette informed them before placing her hand near one of the wounds.

She took a deep breath, extending her energy through the person’s body, which allowed her to ‘see’ their internal injuries. It also allowed her to see toxic green magic that felt slimy and almost as if she could drown in it.

Marinette grabbed the appropriate supplies to sitch and band-aid the wounded person. It wasn’t the worst injury she patched up, but it was her first time patching a person up without sight.

Marinette pulled on the slimy magic that seemed to be a mix of unbalanced creation and destruction energy and used it to aid her work. Using this energy seemed to have made the person fall unconscious but other than that it didn’t seem to harm them.

After all the injuries were stitched shut and the knife was removed, she began to put bandages over it to not let it get infected when she sensed two other people landing on her roof. Both were injured to a lesser extent, and seem to be trying to stay hidden with how far away and quiet they were.

She let out a sigh once she was done attending to the wounds. Marinette had also attempted to balance out the magic imbalance, but to completely even out the amount of creative and destructive energy would take multiple days. Something about the way they showed up on her roof made her have a feeling that they didn’t want to stick around that long. Which was fine with her, since she didn’t want to expose herself as a magic-user.

“To whoever is hiding over there, your friend should be fine now.” The energy coming off them seemed to coil tightly in what might have been in surprise, stress, or nervousness. It might have even been a combination of the three, but Marinette ignored it.

“Make sure they get lots of rest and don’t pull their stitches,” Marinette informed them before gathering her stuff and leaving the chaotic roof. “Have a nice rest of your evening,” Mariette said, before retreating into her home.

She then proceeded to stress bake the kwamis’ favorite treats well into the morning hours, before the kwamis finally convinced her to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up feeling the exhaustion of last night’s magic consumption. Apparently, operating on someone blind uses more magic than operating on someone with sight.

She was definitely gonna need a lot of caffeine before her brain became functional.

Getting out of bed, Marinette moved to the kitchen.

“Good morning Miss Marinette.” Barkk greeted, being the first of the kwamis to notice her.

“Good morning Barkk,” Marinette said with a smile as a cup of what she assumed was her coffee tea mix was given to her.

Once the others noticed they each gave their morning greetings. Marinette returned their morning greetings, taking a few sips of her caffeinated beverage.

“What time is it?” Marinette asked.

There were far too many kwamis up, meaning she had most likely slept in.

“It’s 10:43 am, Miss.” fluff answered helpfully.

Marinette gave them a thoughtful hum, trying to decide if she should open up shop this late into the day or not. It’s not like she had any orders that need to be filled, but she did have a lot of baked goods from last night.

There are far too many treats and snacks for the kwamis to eat it all before it goes bad, and it would be a shame to waste them.

“Who wants to pick today’s outfit?” Marinette asked as an idea formed in her head.

The kwamis argued about whose turn it was to pick her outfit. Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at the group of literal gods’ child-like antics.

In the end, the kwamis agreed on the outfit of the day being gray thick leggings and soft pink oversized fluffy sweater with a pair of combat boots. She also put on Trixx’s necklace, Roarr’s panjas bracelet, and Kaalki’s sunglasses so she would have an easier time using their energy, and not have to rely on her own energy that seemed to be a bit drained from interacting with the slimy green magic.

“Trixx, Roarr, Kaalki, are you guys ready to head out?” Marinette called as she made her way down to the first floor.

“You bet!” Roarr cheered.

“Of course, Mistress,” Kaalki claimed.

“Let’s go!” Trixx said before diving into Marinette’s bag to hide. The other two kwamis followed Trixx into the bag.

Marinette made sure to lock all the doors and windows of her shop before starting her walk to the shader part of Gothom.

It didn’t take long for some random person to try and mug her once she reached that area of town.

“Hand over the bags lady! Or I’ll shoot!” The robber claimed.

Marinette paid more attention to his energy than his threats.

“Are you hungry?” Marinette asked after a few missed beats, ignoring the teen’s threat.

“Are ya deff lady? I said I’ll shoot!” The young man threatens again.

“I’m not deff kid, but I am blind if that’s what you meant?” Marinette offered her response calmly.

This teen’s energy swirled in a way that seemed apologetic but it seemed to keep the threatening movement to it.

It reminded her of something she had heard.

That's right.

She had heard from some of the more gossip-loving customers that on Gotham’s streets it was survival of the strongest and by any means necessary.

Marinette bent down, setting her bags on the floor. She then proceeded to take out a large rectangular container and opened it, offering it to the kid.

“What the hell ya doing?” The boy questioned her like she was insane.

“Well you wanted me to hand over my bags but they're just full of leftover treats and snacks that I brought to hand out the street kid. I can’t give them all to you but you’re more than welcome to take some.” Marinette offers.

The young man’s energy moves in a way that makes him seem shocked.

“You’re not from here are ya lady?” The teen questions.

He moved a bit and most of the threatening energy he had was gone. She can only assume that he had put his gun away.

“I’ve only lived in Gotham for a couple of months,” Marinette informs him with a smile.

“You moved here willingly?” The kid asked, a bit shocked. “Didn’t you say you’re blind? Why the hell would ya move to a shit hole like this?”

Marinette stood back up, dusting herself off, before picking up her bags and cane.

“You really shouldn’t curse so much. Aren’t you, like, twelve, thirteen.” Marinette teased with a light tone of voice, avoiding the question as to why she moved here.

“I’m fifteen, lady!” The kid said a bit annoyed, causing Marinette to giggle before she seemed to remember something.

“Hey, I just realized that me being new here means that the street kids won’t trust me or the food I offer. Do you think you could help me pass them out?” Marinette asked him.

“Lady, ya just said that street kids won’t trust ya. Why would I trust ya or help ya?” Marinette reluctantly agreed that the kid had a point.

“Honestly kid, I got no reason for you to trust me, but if you want to pass on this information and food it’s up to you. My name is Marinette and I’m the owner of Jardin des Fées. It’s about twelve blocks away from Robinson Park. I’m willing to give paying jobs, food, and a safe space to anyone who needs it.” Marinette informs him, handing the bags of food over before leaving the alleyway the kid had pulled her into.

“Ya know ya shouldn’t give out that much information to a stranger!” The kid shouted towards her retreating figure.

“Why not?” Marinette asked, stopping at the entrance of the alleyway, turning her head in the direction of the teen’s voice and energy.

The kid was silent for a bit. His energy moved a bit in confusion and assessment. Almost as if he was trying to read her.

“You’re a weird one, lady." He finally said, turning away. "Name's Lao.” The kid told her before she heard him running off in the opposite direction of her.

Marinette had a small smile on her face as she began the walk back to her shop.

Looks like it was time to begin her official work in Gotham as the Grand Guardian.


End file.
